


Lullaby for a Lost Princess

by insaneshadowfangirl



Series: Lullabies on a Starry Night [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Because this song is originally brony music, Gen, I blame my Jack muse., Jack this is a personal moment!, Pitch appearently is a closet brony, Really!, THIS is what happens when you spend a night on youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneshadowfangirl/pseuds/insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wind guides Jack to an isolated grassy hill in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>He isn't expecting to find Pitch there.</p><p>And he DEFINITELY didn't expect him to be singing.</p><p>But tragedy has a way of bringing down one's barriers, and Jack may be just the listening ear needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby for a Lost Princess

Pitch Black knew he'd made a lot of mistakes in his life. But perhaps the worst was only paying minimal attention to his younger sister during the Dark Ages. She'd gotten sick, and he hadn't noticed, too busy with his reign. Her sickness spread to the mortals around them...

And it caused the Black plague.

Angel Pureheart was Death, after all.

It wasn't her fault...

But she was still punished.

The Observants separated them, forbidding contact for one thousand years. They could be standing next to each other and not notice.

But once a year Pitch made his way to her favorite place on the night of the anniversary of their separation and sang to her, asking a certain spirit to bring her his song, if only so she'd at least know he hadn't forgotten her. This year, though, he had a tagalong, even if he wasn't aware of him.

The Wind had told Jack Frost to follow Pitch, though it wouldn't tell him why. Imagine Jack's surprise when Pitch Black sat down on the ground of a grassy hill in the middle of nowhere, and started singing to the sky.

_"Fate has been cruel and order unkind..._   
_How could they take you away?_   
_The blame was my own; the punishment, yours..._   
_The harmony's silent today."_

Jack stared. What was Pitch talking about?

_"But into the stillness I'll bring you a song_   
_Though _I may not_ your company keep..._   
_Till your tired eyes and my lullabies_   
_Have carried you softly to sleep..."_

Pitch took a shaky breath, but continued after a moment.

_"Once did a Prince who t'was dark as night_   
_Look upon the world and sigh._   
_He smiled and said, 'Surely, there is no Other_   
_So powerful and so feared as I...'"_

Jack could see emotion swimming in Pitch's eyes. Pain, Grief, Loneliness, Regret and Sadness.

_"So dark was his reign and so brilliant his glory..._   
_That long was the shadow he cast..._   
_It fell dark upon the young sister he loved..._   
_And grew only darker as days and nights passed._

Jack suddenly realized he was intruding on something private, but couldn't bring himself to leave.

_"Lullay Night's Princess, goodnight sister mine..._   
_Rest now in Darkness' embrace..._   
_Bear up my lullaby, Winds of the Earth!_   
_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space..."_

Jack felt the Wind swish around him, and could almost hear Pitch's notes upon it.

_"Carry the peace and the coolness of night..._   
_And carry my sorrow in kind..._   
_Angel, you're loved so much more than you know..._   
_Forgive me for being so blind!"_

_"Soon did that Prince take notice that others_   
_Did not give his sister her dues..._   
_And neither had he loved her as was deserved_   
_He watched as his sister's unhappiness grew..."_

_"But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly_   
_Takes hold of the mind of its host..._   
_And that foolish Prince did nothing to stop_   
_The destruction of one who had needed him most!"_

But... what had happened?

_"Lullay Night's Princess, goodnight sister mine..._   
_Rest now in Darkness' embrace..._   
_Bear up my lullaby, Winds of the Earth!_   
_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space!"_

_"Carry the peace and the coolness of night_   
_And carry my sorrow in kind..._   
_Angel, you're loved so much more than you know_   
_May our troubles leave you behind..._   
_And forgive me for being so blind!"_

Jack looked at Pitch again, and was shocked to see tears falling down from his golden eyes.

_"The years stand before us_   
_Fearful and unknown!_   
_I never imagined_   
_I'd face them on my own!"_

_"May these thousand winters_   
_Swiftly pass, I pray..._   
_I love you; I miss you..._   
_All these miles away!"_

Even though Jack didn't have the full story, he too felt tears tracing his face from the pure sadness radiating from Pitch.

_"May all your dreams come true tonight..._   
_And may you feel love so bright..._   
_And know not of sadness, pain, or fear..._   
_And when the day comes, I'll be waiting here..."_

_"Sleep, Night's Princess..._

_I'll see you again someday..."_

Jack felt the wind nudge him toward Pitch, gently.

"Pitch?"

The Nightmare King's head shot up. "What are YOU doing here?"

Jack sighed. "The Wind sent me." He moved and sat next Pitch.

The Boogeyman sighed. "I should've known. What do you want?"

"Mostly to know what that was about."

They sat on the hill for a while, and when Jack couldn't take it anymore and started to stand, Pitch said, "What I'm about to tell you will not reach the Guardians?"

Stunned, Jack nodded.

* * *

Jack stumbled away, reeling. This was the LAST thing he'd expect from Pitch... A sister he's forbidden to see? A niece he's never met, cursed so she couldn't find him on her own?

Unlike the rest of the Guardians, Jack knew Pitch Black wasn't heartless. He was jaded.

Apperently even more than the snow pixie had thought.

Jack made a silent promise to find this mysterious niece... This time next year, When Pitch came here, she'd be waiting...

It was the least he could do.


End file.
